doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thirteenth Doctor (Mozenrath)
The Thirteenth Doctor was the twenty-sixth incarnation of the Time Lord known as Sir Loki the Other and the first of his rebirthed body's second regeneration cycle, (DW: Journey's End) given to him by Melody Pond. (DW: Let's Kill Hitler) History Foreshadowing This incarnation of the Doctor was seen when one of his previous incarnations looked into a Tomorrow Window. (EDA: The Tomorrow Windows) In 1851 London, the Tenth Doctor met a human called Jackson Lake who believed himself to be the Doctor. The Doctor thought Lake might be his next incarnation, or a later one. (DW: The Next Doctor) Post-Regeneration . . Post Regenerative Trama .The newly regenerated Thirteenth Doctor experienced amnesia, and had to recover in the Vortex for a while. Once he did recover, he and Harley set off to find the Dreamlord. But the Doctor was still experiencing the after effects of his twelfth regeneration. He had short term memory loss, and continued to forget what his new face looked like, and what Harleys' name was. He eventally had a seizure. Once he recovered, he and Harley finally found the Dreamlord in London. It was revealed that the reason for the Doctors' extreme trama was him being in the Vortex when he regenerated, during which he was exposed to the time energies of the Vortex which gave him more lives. The Dreamlord escaped, but the Doctor swore that he would find him again. .The New Man .Harley had trouble getting used to the new Doctor. He still liked her, but it was now in a romantic way. Eventally, Harley began to love him as well. At one point, the Doctor encountered River Song, and she and Harley fought over him. Dissapointed, River said that this new Doctor was, "Not the man I used to know." Regardless, the Doctor and Harley had many more adventures, one in particular where they battled wasp-like Daleks. Second Encounter with the Dreamlord .The Doctor and Harley later encountered the Dreamlord again.(the Dreamlord changed his appearence again so that he now resembled the Thirteenth Doctor) The Dreamlord had gone to the future and taken a 22 year old Clara Foreman hostage. The Doctor managed to save her, but the Dreamlord shot Harley and she died. Enraged, the Doctor beat the Dreamlord to a pulp. He grabbed his gun and almost shot the Dreamlord, but Clara stopped him. When this happened, the Doctor sadly walked into the TARDIS and left without saying a word. Traveling Alone. .Haunted by Harleys' death, the Doctor became a tramatized, serious, angry and broken man. He traveled alone for a while. He destroyed planets and entire civilazations if he felt it was nessesary to save the day. But that all changed the day he almost killed an innocent human: Wilfred Mott. .Donna Noble 2.0 .One day, the Doctor ran into an old friend, Wilfred Mott. He learned from him that Donna had been inspired by Wilf, so she joined the army. Angered that Wilf allowed Donna to put herself in a dangerous position, the Doctor attacked Wilf, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Meanwhile, Donna was fatally injured on the job when she was shot during a battle. Since she was part Timelord, she was able to regenerate. She got a new body and a second heart, becoming fully Timelord. She also regained her memories of traveling with the Tenth Doctor, which didn't harm her due to her new, fully Timelord body. The new Donna traveled with the Doctor, and they had many adventures. The Return of the Master .The Master returned, having been ressurrected by the Dreamlord. He was still in his "Abbadon" incarnation and still had his powers. The Master and Dreamlord teamed up to kill the Doctor. They managed to steal the TARDIS, but the Doctor tricked them into landing on a radioactive planet, where he and Donna took the TARDIS back and abandoned then there. While the Master died of radiation poisoning multiple times and wasted many of his regenerations, the Dreamlords' fate was left unknown. Seven Eight Nine .Recently after the Time War, the Ninth Doctor encountered his Seventh and Eighth incarnations when his TARDIS entered a Time Rift. The Thirteenth Doctor and Donna were there as well, but did not let the other Doctors see them. They only secretly helped them reverse engineer the TARDIS and destroy the Time Rift that was eating reality. Three + Ten = Thirteen The Thirteenth Doctor (with Donna) met the Tenth Doctor (with HIS Donna) and the Third Doctor (with Jo) when time began to fall apart due to the universe itself trying to reject a "Dark Dimention" where the Tenth Doctor never regenerated. The three Doctors met a the Doctor from that dimention, an elderly Tenth Doctor. This Doctor sacrificed himself by destroying his reality, and himself as well, by blowing up his TARDIS and reseting the universe. The Doctors and companions parted ways. Nearing the End The Doctor knew his time was running out. The Master returned, wanting to kill the Doctors' companion as revenge for abandoning him on the radioactive planet. Although the Doctor managed to stop him, he was fatally shot with the Masters' Galifrayion Laser Pistol. The Master was shot in both hearts and killed again, this time by a policeman. The Doctor said goodbye to Donna and regenerated into his fourteenth incarnation. . . . . . . . . Death . . Undated events *﻿﻿The Thirteenth Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (ST: The Gift) *The Thirteenth Doctor went to visit his old friend, Greenaway. The Doctor told Greenaway that his life support machine was unable to keep him alive any longer. In an act of mercy, the Doctor turned off the machine and left in his TARDIS, unaware that Greenaway managed to survive. (ST: Greenaway) *The Thirteenth Doctor once visited the Braxiatel Collection and found a diary in the archive that Jason Kane had kept whilst he was stranded in the past. The Doctor then travelled back in time and brought Jason back to the future. The Doctor then kept Benny and Jason's wedding rings as a momento. (BFBS: The Collection) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality . ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes * Category:The Doctor (Earth-12) Category:Jack Mozenrath Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords